1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch fastening system having two planar surfaces that allow two structures to be fastened together. The fastening system is lightweight, easy to manufacture and is stronger and more stable than fastening systems conventionally known in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art touch fastening systems, used to join two surfaces together, have enjoyed great popularity. Generally, they consist of a first planar material and a second planar material. The first planar material has two sides. One side of the first piece carries, for example, loops, hooks, mushrooms, balls on stems or pigtails. The other side is attached to a first surface. The second planar surface also has two sides. One side of the second planar surface has loops, hooks, mushrooms, balls on stems or pigtails that engage with the loops, hooks, mushrooms, balls on stems or pigtails on the first planar surface. The other side of the second planar surface is attached to a second surface that is joined, through the first and second planar material, to the first surface. Velcro(trademark) is a common example.
The first planar surface is engaged with the second planar surface by simply pressing the two surfaces together. To separate the two planar surfaces, the two touch fastener portions are pulled apart. When using this type of fastening system, the joining force between the first planar material and the second planar material is substantial, particularly in the shear direction. However, conventional touch fastening systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, moisture often decreases the joining force of the first and the second planar material. In addition, after repeated fastening and unfastening the first and second planar materials, the fastening force often decreases over time, particularly in the case of using hook and loop structures.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system that provides a strong joining force between a first material and a second material in which joiner occurs simply.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system that provides a sufficient fastening strength regardless of the repetition of use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system that provides a strong joining force between a first material and a second material when the material is wet.
Accordingly, the fastening system according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention has a first planar surface with a front side and a back side and a plurality of fasteners, each fastener being slidably engaged with the first planar surface. Each fastener has a stem or member with a body, preferably in the shape of a sphere, attached to one end of the stem and an anchor attached to the other end of the stem. The body of the fastener is inserted into holes in a second planar surface.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention. The scope of the invention is not, however, limited to the preferred embodiment.